Hope or Despair?
by kyuram88
Summary: Requested by Shiranai Atsune. Haruna has been learning the ways of Hope from Makoto Naegi and finds one thing about herself one night: she is pregnant. Will she happily stay with Naegi? Or will she be taken back by Byakuya Togami? Involves Naegi X OC(Haruna)


Hope or Despair?

Requested by Shiranai Atsune

Its been two months since Haruna stayed at Naegi's house and was becoming a Hope instead of a despair, and all the things that she done with Togami seemed to have left her mind like a stray memory blowing away in the cold wind. Haruna woke up and felt strangely sick to her stomach and went to the bathroom, feeling a strange feeling of nausea, Haruna looked at her reflection in the mirror. Feeling something was off Haruna saw her face was as white as a ghost costume for Halloween. There was some strange pain in her belly she couldn't put her finger on it. Walking to the bed where she and Naegi were sleeping she shook him to get him up.

"Naegi? Naegi?" Haruna shook weakly but he got up and looked at her with eyes filled with concern for her. "Whats wrong Haruna?" Naegi asked as he saw she was struggling to stand. "I feel terrible. Can we go find a hospital or something I don't feel too good..." Haruna held her stomach, feeling extremely sick. Naegi quickly got up and held her close to him, remembering the hospital that recently opened after the despairs were no more. Naegi began to run with Haruna but he eventually had to carry her as the pain was so great in her abdomen as they went to the hostpital...

"Congrats Haruna, your not sick." The nurse said happily and Haruna gave her a puzzled look. "Than whats wrong with me?" Haruna was scared, playing with a bit of her highlighted, black streaked navy blue hair. "You are pregnant my dear." The nurse handed her the papers that the X-ray took and Haruna began to cry with tears of joy. "Whos are they?" Haruna smiled at the nurse as she asked. "Well they began forming around two weeks ago, so I am thinking they may be Naegi's." The nurse smiled and helped Haruna to her feet.

"You gotta be careful dear, you don't want them to get hurt." The nurse said as she led Haruna out to the lobby where Naegi ran up to her. "Haruna what was wrong?" Naegi said with worried eyes. "I'm pregnant, with twins and they are yours." Haruna smiled and Naegi's eyes gleamed with surprise and happiness. "I love you so much Haruna!" Naegi smiled and hugged his girlfriend, she has been engaged for three days and has been hoping that she could be married to the one who saved her from despair. What none of them realized was that a man was watching the lovers and smirked. "Just wait Naegi, Haruna is mine and those twins shall become my own." The figure said as he disappeared into the darkness of an empty road...

Haruna has been getting really hungry lately and it made both Naegi and herself comment on her eating. "I'm sure the little ones will become little hungry babies." Haruna commented and smiled, her stomach has been forming a bit more and there was more of a rounded form to her stomach to show the signs of pregnancy. "How long has it been?" Haruna asked her boyfriend, Naegi who was currently planning the wedding and Haruna picked her dress just a few days ago. "Four months since you were declared pregnant." Naegi said as he ate his dinner slowly. Looking to their right, a shadow cloaked man walked towards them and looked at them.

"May I sit here?" The figure said and Naegi nodded. "Of course you can." Naegi said as he pulled up a seat for the cloaked man. "thank you, I appreciate it." The man said as he settled down beside Haruna and across from Naegi. "So, I hear your pregnant, is this young man the father?" The cloaked man asked Haruna who nodded gently. "Yes he is, I am expecting twins." Haruna said as she rubbed her stomach, happy to have her children.

"Well, he certaintly doesn't know one thing." The man stood up and looked at Haruna, his pale blue eyes being the only things she could make out, familiar blue eyes. "That I was your first!" The man flung the cloak off of him, revealing it was Byakuya Togami, SHSL Former Heir and SHSL Despair. "Togami. I feel sorry for what happened to your precious Junko, but now just leave me be!" Haruna yelled at him, Naegi quickly got up and out of his chair and ran in front of Haruna. "I'm just here to take you back my lovely Queen of Despair." Togami said in a dark voice and had a growing smirk on his face. "She has been devoted to spreading hope now, Togami!" Naegi informed the platinum blonde teenager.

"And she is now your host for your hope, but those kiddies, they will soon be mine and with them, I shall spread eternal despair!" Togami laughed and his horrid plan and Haruna glared at him and Naegi held Haruna close to him. "Junko never was my lover, she was just my pawn, one who needed to be used up for my game." Togami explained which Haruna shot him a puzzled look. "But Junko said you had an affair with her! She showed me a picture of you and her about to do it." Haruna glared at Togami which Togami laughed. "She was helping you out, helping you dive into deep despair." Togami said, looking at his former queen with lusting eyes. "Well it certainly worked!" Haruna spat, remembering the days she was sick at a bar, drinking away what was her despair until Naegi showed up.

"Oh Haruna, despair will always make a comeback." Togami said as Naegi held her close, before anybody knew it, a blade shot towards Togami's feet. "Hiya Togami~ Ky sweetie I want to so badly hang up your head and kiss it!" It was Genocider Syo and Kirigiri, all came to Haruna and Naegi's aid. "Curses... I can't fight off Syo..." Togami muttered. "Next time I shall get you Naegi, Haruna will be mine and so will the kids, they are needed for my plans no matter how old they are." Togami said as he ran off, vanishing when he threw a smokeball. "Haruna, Naegi, are you alright?" Kirigiri asked and they smiled and hugged Kirigiri. "We are now that you showed up! You too Genocider Syo." They said as they hugged Kirigiri but Syo was paying more attention to finding Togami. "Where sid my shining prince go? Togami! I shall hunt you down my sweety~!" Genocider Syo said as she ran down the streets, in search of the despair.

"Nothing shall hurt you anymore Haruna." Naegi said as they enbraced with a kiss.


End file.
